falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Quotes
'Quotes' *''Today is the day when the old order is removed and a new era begins, today my father will step down, today I will climb the throne! ''- Crown Prince Wilhelm III, said to his troops before his treacherous attack on the capital during the Great Civil War. *''Although the world is getting smaller and smaller, there are still infinitely of things to see. ''- Unknown Traveler *''The Constitution is the law, and the law must be followed, and all who violate the law, must be punished, according to the law. ''- Thierry D. K. P., Judge of the Supreme Court *''The royal power, must give the people a chance, otherwise the very same people will be forced to commit revolt against the royal regime. ''- Frederick II, Prince of Darpartryo, First Supreme High Chancellor. *''You do not change much if you are not in the government, but if you are not in government, you must do your best to stop this government's unacceptable ideas. ''- Victor Ventus, Chairman the Darparian-Aparian Reunification Party *''The Falleen army has for many years protected and secured its future, and only with a strong organized army will Falleentium exist and remain strong. ''- General Gerhard F. Bading *''The Royal Army is the finest unit in the whole military system, they are the elite of the elite. ''- Count Rainer B. H. Sachs, General *''The Friendship in the Army is the Best.'' - Unknown Soldier *''You may know a lot about us, but we know more about you. ''- Unknown Praetor *''DNS is terrorist's worst nightmare. ''- Vladimir Petrovski - Director of DNS *''You great Gods, You who protect us with your divine powers, guide us to the golden age, because only You can tell us the true meaning, because only You can show us the way to the better place. ''- Herold Dacilius, High Priest of the Faith of the Four. *''I am concerned, the nobles tend to go against us. ''- Simon O. Hansen, Director of Intelligence Service of HSO *''The war has followed me all my life, the fate it brings with it is evil, but this is a sacrifice I must make in order to ensure the country that my ancestors have passed on to me, for only with the will to victory, can the country survive the fate it is sealed to. ''- Vinther II, First Emperor of Falleentium *''The people have right to get their freedom, do not let the corrupt leaders oppress you, for You have the sole right to make decisions about yourself, not Them. ''- Aaron A. Nimzowitsch, senior member of the Freedom Council, was shot and killed in a police operation, wanted for terror. *''I saw land!... South of the Nilira ocean... ''- Harald Anderson *''Why so many agreements, alliances, unions and friendships? We all go to war anyway! ''- Olav S. Heiberg, Minister for Foreign Affairs 378-389AER *''You asked me a question about whether we can win, I will answer You, We will Win! ''- Wilhelm Darpar I, before the last battle against Cantonos, 4BER. *''Some things should just not be made public for the people. ''- Theseus Sanchez, Executor of HSO *''You may think that you know everything, but you know nothing. ''- Dunleigh D. V. Clark, Hierarch of HSO *''The learned must discuss his subject thoroughly, otherwise it is unfinished work. ''- Bertram K. L. I. Hall, Minister of Education 200-208AER, Minister of Culture & Education 211-218AER. *''Falleentium, an empire built on wars and violence, but still the most beautiful place I've been. ''- Unknown *''First there was Three, then there was Five, now there is Many. ''- James C. Thomson, Member of the National Party *''Rise up people and remove the tyranny. ''- Rafael Menendias *''Humans are Nature's worst Enemy. ''- Madeleine Caulfield, BGC-activist *''Knowledge is one of the most important things we have, let us not despair of uncertainty. ''- Katharina I, Queen of Veldunium, First Empress of Falleentium *''All those ideologies and ideas need as many political parties. ''- Unknown Aparian poet *''>here is the Consul..? ...Where is Eduard...?'' - Emperor Vinther II, after his return in the Civil War *''Freedom is for those strong enough to take it. Oppression is for those strong enough to do it themselves. Apari proved its strenght. Falleentium proved it needed help.'' - Grand Duke Dane Marcellus, after the War of Aparian Independence *''People believe what they want to believe, no more no less. ''- Friderich Manneberg, Straitian Minister of Foreign Affairs *''Good men must die, but death cannot kill their names.'' - Aparian/Straitian Proverb *''You are easily distracted by shiny things, are you not? ''- Queen Anna-Sofia I. addressing Emperor Vinther III. *'''Democracy's worst enemy, is to get people to vote in all its many elections. - '''Henry Karlsson, Cartrian Government Official Category:The World of HDFRF Category:Religions Category:The Great Noble Houses of Falleentium Category:Insurgent Groups and Terrorist Organizations Category:Colonies and Possessions Category:Alliances and Unions Category:The Imperial Constitution Category:List of Falleentium's Governments Category:List of Falleentium's Oppositions Category:The Imperial Military Category:Historical Battles